The Legend of Solaris Surea
by Darkestmew
Summary: There will be an OP main character. Read as the OC becomes powerful enough to kill anyone in the DC Universe. He will become the greatest Anti-Hero in existence and makes the other heroes look like fools. See as he kills the worst villains in the DC universe.
1. Chapter 1

This Friday was supposed to go like any other, surrounded by friends and playing Dungeons & Dragons. Instead, some crazy guy came, took us hostage, and shot my best friend.

I heard him cough out, "Take care of Jake will ya?"

I started to cry hearing that his last thoughts were about my well being.

"He didn't deserve to die in a building like this with a bullet hole in his abdomen, he deserved to grow old and have a family!" I cried out, "But, people like you don't ever think about the lives they take, do they? How many families they ruin by doing this."

In this dark building where I can barely see ten feet ahead of me, Surrounded by people with looks of terror on their faces. I ran at this ass who just killed the only person I have remained friends with since first grade, this who wasn't even eighteen yet, who knew everything about me. I ran at Him blind with rage my glasses coming down my face with the tears that were coming out. Then *BANG* He fired at me

"Ah! Ow! one bullet in the stomach won't stop me," I slur out my words, blood and bile flooding my throat. I spit it all and continue in a zombie-like shamble towards him, Crying from the pain now more than anything.

I couldn't tell you how He was feeling or how he with that mask over his face, as I now shuffled towards him, leaking stomach acid and blood.

" Back off, kid or you'll end up like your friend over there' He said in a low gravelly voice raising his gun at me again.

This was when I tackled him screaming (more like tried) as he sidestepped and pumped my backside full of lead and, threw me next to my friend's corpse.

I say to Tony "Sorry but it's too late to keep that promise buddy"

He says 'No not both of you, not in one day"

I tell him " I'm sorry to leave such a hole in your life Tony"

"This is not the time and that wasn't funny Jake," He said crying

" I know tony sorry though for this," I said gurgling blood

Tony asked, "Sorry for what Jake?"

Then everything went black, the void ... does this mean the atheists were right that there is no god? Or is my life being gone over in like a courtroom deciding if hell or heaven is going to let me in?

"So what now!" I screamed after what felt like an eternity, " am I just to sit here and rot forever."

No response from the void obviously. I try to move but I'm stuck motionless like one of those creepy porcelain dolls.

 **Day 1**

I feel like my life essence is draining away. I am starting to remember less and less about who I was, I keep repeating to myself, My name is Jake, My birthday is ... my birthday was June twenty-eighth, I am a white male, Corey is ... was best friend.

 **Day 3**

I feel so cold I hope someone sends help soon or there may be nothing left to save I can't have been here for long but It has felt like years. I keep telling myself I am Jake I was born on … I was born on.. I can't remember anymore.

 **Week 1**

I can't remember anything besides: Corey sacrificed himself for me. Who Corey was I don't remember. Just a blur, maybe just a slightly tan blur. I see a person standing over top of me. He has short black hair, is kind of overweight but he is there that's a start. Isn't it?

 **Week 2**

Who was I? ...the blur just replayed in my head. Always ending with the unmistakable blast of a gun. This time it ended differently with two people standing over me my parents probably. No! They are much too young, Arthur and Maria both, crying over my corpse.

…

Wait…

…

I remember! No! Not Corey my first friend his sacrifice was for nothing. And it was all my fault.

Then a white block of text just popped up.

 **WELCOME GAMER**

 **START GAME?**

 **YES | NO**

This is a pretty big opportunity but what were those voices I think to myself. I mean of course one does not simply turn down a great chance such as this but, I feel like something terrible will come from this. This is how I will avenge him but, I get a bad feeling from this ... now's not the time to be second-guessing myself I think as I hit yes button.

 **FOR PLAYERS CONVENIENCE PLEASE SET WORLD CONFIGURATION AND SETTINGS**

 **WORLD/UNIVERSE:_TIME:_**

 **SETTINGS,EXTRA**

 **World/Universe: Earth-0 DC TIME:2000**

I mean sure Marvel is great and all but ...

This was the only way this could happen ...

I wasn't super obsessed with DC when I was alive but I have done my research and the DC Heroes are so much more powerful and less restricted than the Marvel Heroes. I chose 2005 as it is just a few years before the large rise in heroes. There really isn't a start of cannon for comics is there? The main downside of this is that I have to wait sixteen years for Hamilton to be a thing.

 **PLEASE CHOOSE BODY CHARACTERISTICS AND AGE**

 **HAIR COLOR:_ EYE COLOR:_**

 **SKIN COLOR:_ BODY TYPE:_**

 **AGE:_ POWER:_**

Sweet I get to choose my appearance

I look at the text and an Image of my head shows up

My hair is set to black for the default but I change it my hair to a maple syrup color there were way too many choices my hair was always straight but, I never straightened it so I had a perpetual bed head. The only complaint I had ever had about myself was that I was a little shorter than most people. But I couldn't do anything about it.

Now was my chance to change that though I was always meticulous with my characters in games this was not the time to change this so I made it similar to my original self the main changes were my eyes from blue to a sharp grey this time. I got to choose my power, kind of but there were so many choices thousands. They weren't labeled so I just chose the best number … the solution to everything. Forty-two.

 **YOUR BODY CHARACTERISTICS AND AGE**

 **HAIR COLOR: Maple Syrup Brown EYE COLOR: Silver**

 **SKIN COLOR: Caucasian BODY TYPE: Lean**

 **AGE: Newborn POWER: 0042**

The change was monumental I basically just became a better-looking version of myself with these two changes, it was amazing. My age just even further complimented my appearance even though it was just a smaller skinnier version of myself. I almost immediately loved this new face. I have always just had always wanted to change a few things about myself, changes that will affect this small child that will be me. His skin is so soft unlike mine from the constant abuse I put it under with my nails and eczema. His no my eyes are filled with so much more emotion than mine are now. I pull away from the screen and think to myself what do I do now.

You must now complete a quest before you can go to earth-0

QUEST: DEFEAT 10 PARADEMONS

BONUS OBJECTIVE: COMPLETE SLAUGHTER KILL ALL OF THE PARADEMONS IN 1 MIN

REWARDS: UNIQUE ABILITY

GET READY

STARTS IN: 15 SECONDS

Oh great! I should've known this wouldn't be easy I think to myself wait one minute

everything started shifting and warping

Then I was on Apokolips the burning pits of fire everywhere surrounding me. This destroyed planet that's burning all the way down to the core. These geysers spurting fire upwards.

Then I look for any weapons when I see a bug? No, it's too large what is it does it have wings what the hell. Then I realized that it was coming right for me. I tried to run. I almost Immediately run into a wall.

"WHAT THE HELL," I scream to no one.

I get up and race back into that area then run straight into a nearly Identical wall and fall flat on my back.

 **-10HP**

"OW WHA-Y-Y," I cry out.

This time I grudgingly walk forwards and realize I just hit the other side of this stupid wall. I run straight towards the next parademon

 **-350HP**

 **+200EXP**

The text popped back up I ran, straight through him. I practically vaporized him. Then I realized I was covered in a thin layer of Parademon guts. I tried to vibrate it off but I just sunk it into my clothes Blech gross I thought to myself. As it was very gross.

That's when I see about nine parademons slowly marching towards me. Then it hits me, I chose the Speedforce the Speedforce that's why I completely decimated that one. Then I look at these guys that are coming towards us I look at them and see little health bars above their heads. I realize this is just like a game, like Skyrim or something.

 **Parademon Phalanx**

 **1800/1800 HP**

 **All stats except speed/strength are above players starting states**

That's about 200 HP every parademon so at full speed I run at them and Break the phalanx formation.

 **-1400 HP**

 **+1400 EXP**

 **-50HP**

Ow! God damn that hurt, checking my own health I realized that sixty percent was gone. Well, I guess that's what I get for charging headfirst into a legion of parademons.I will make the rest of these bastards pay though. I zigzagged through the parademons killing the few survivors, leaving two parademons that I had to kill with my epic punches, checking the time I had twenty seconds left. Looks like I might get the bonus objective after all.

 **-200HP**

 **-200HP**

 **+400 EXP**

The last two were easy enough to get it took just one move to kill them both

 **Skill Unlocked Speedforce Mastery**

 **Skill running MAX**

 **Skill Sprinting MAX**

YES! I got the bonus skill and maxed out two skills is going way better than I thought it would, even If I took some damage. I start thinking about my equipment and mask this will be amazing. I wonder how he dealt with this situation probably not too poorly.

I have to keep my eyes ahead though I will have to save them all. I will be like the Red Hood but better. This is my shot to be an actual hero. Then I can rise up with training from Barry Allen. I will be better than all of them the best part is knowing their secret identities. This will be fun. Just twelve years from now this will get accomplished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Solaris Shaytan Surea**

 **Level:5**

 **Titles: Ibn Al Ghul/Wareeth Al Ghul**

 **Stats**

 **HEALTH:600**

 **MANA:600**

 **HP:10 (+25)**

 **AGI:10 (+75)**

 **END:10  
STR:10**

 **WIS:10**

 **INT:15**

 **CHA:10**

 **LCK:10**

 **Active: Sprinting MAX**

 **Passive: Running MAX, Speedforce Mastery Lv.1, Fast Learner Lv. N/A**

* * *

 **Two Weeks Old**

When this showed up I looked at all my stats in disbelief. Then that's when I realized who or what depending on how you want to see it was my father. Ra's Al Ghul. The leader of the single most important, most elite, most well-trained organization on this earth.

"Waaah," I tried to speak but only a baby's cry came out. "Waah" god damn it, why do I have to learn English all over again these first few years will be awful.

"Shh my son,"Ra's whispered as he was trying to comfort me. Soon your time will come but for now, you must rest. I can tell, that when you're older you will become one of the greatest fighters this world has ever seen."

I resisted it so much but eventually, I succumbed to sleep. I woke up the next morning when my mother took me out of the bassinet the room really was beautiful though. It had the type of charm that only Arabic homes had but Instead of a harsh white like many Arabic homes, this one had very sharp reds soft oranges and mellow yellows.

My "Mother" was very pale, which contrasted greatly with her deep red hair, while her French accent was unmistakable as she speaks baby talk to me she had soft grey eyes. When Ra's my "Father" came in the room, I saw his maple syrup hair, his blue-grey eyes pierced the room he looked so happy when he smiled at me it gave him a warm feeling inside he smiled and laughed back at him and he could tell this heart just melted when his child smiled at him.

He reached down and picked me up smiling he said, "'abani yaghraq shams alsabah"

I had no idea what he just said to me I looked at him confused and he laughed a deep hearty laugh like, Santa should sound.

* * *

 **4 Years Old**

It was my birthday today. I could speak pretty good English but ended up getting a slight French accent from my mom. With the gamer ability, I just heard other languages like English instead of having to memorize these things. Which helped me understand my dad much better. He almost only spoke in Arabic while his mom pretty much didn't speak any Arabic, only English, and French. I got to level fifteen in English and Arabic and level ten in French.

My dad came into the room he had a very sad look about him. He kneeled in front me with tears rolling down his face.

"Solaris how to I tell you this," he said crying " last night your mother breathed her last breath. And like a flame that burned too bright, she left before her time. She...she's dead she's go-o-one" His voice cracked at the end, and he broke down in tears.

Realizing what he told me I just started sobbing my mom was dead this couldn't just be fixed. This was my mother and now she was dead nothing could change that.

 **/ One week later**

We were going to my mothers funeral. My dad got my mother buried in the Panthéon, Paris. Near her hometown of Montigny-le-Bretonneux not an hour away. It took us two weeks to reach Paris. Dad took me to a league safehouse to sleep for the night. The next morning he woke me early.

He sat me down and said " Son, I am not the person you think I am," his voice was so quiet it was almost a whisper, "When I married your mother I thought I could escape the league in some way in a way that kept you away from you."

"What do you mean daddy," I asked having already lost my babyish pronunciation knowing full well what he meant.

He told me "I know you are a little young now but, you need to start your league training now you will learn how to fight. I will no longer be your father I will be Ra's Al Ghul to you from now on and you will be Wareeth Al Ghul heir to the demon."

* * *

 **5 Years Old**

I had started training with other people in his general strength and size group so I basically trained with dwarves for a year. I knew they were under orders to use dull blades and go easy on me but that didn't mean I had to show them mercy. I had the same morning routine for a year.

 **Wake up 6:00**

 **Get dressed by 6:04**

 **Eat Breakfast 6:05-6:20**

 **Practice Swordplay (alone) 6:25-7:30**

 **Practice swordplay (fight) 7:31-8:01**

 **Martial Art Training 8:05-11:30**

 **Foreign language 11:35-12:00**

 **12:05-12:30 Lunch Break**

 **Foreign language (continued) 12:35-1:10**

 **Schooling 1:15-5:00**

 **Social Relations tutoring 5:05-7:00**

 **Free time 7:00-8:45**

 **Debriefing by Ra's 8:45-9:00**

* * *

 **5 Years Old (3 months later)**

today was different starting as soon I woke up. It was eight AM, two hours later than normal. The man guarding his room was Al'ustadh a tall man of Slavic descent he looked like a teacher but his time with the league made him stronger and less wirey.

"Ustadh, what's going on?" I asked him

"Didn't your dad tell you?," he laughed, "He is going to have another child, you're going to be a big brother."

Well, that would explain why he seemed so distant and distracted recently, I thought to myself.

"What about my lessons today?" I asked him

He chuckled and said, "They were canceled today. Why don't you see your little sister now or talk to your dad?

I did neither I just went into my room and slept for hours until I heard a scream down the hallway, this wasn't a baby's cry or someone who got spooked but rather a blood-curdling scream of murder. I rushed out of my room making sure to keep the speedforce from activating. I couldn't try it for all these years because I had no idea what Ra's would do if he knew I had a superpower. When I reached the room I saw Ra's standing over some woman's body sheathing his sword. I looked around and noticed the cradle on the right side of the bed. I knew that this was his most recent wife. He killed her I thought in horror.

"Son how nice of you to join us," he said with a grim tone, "Come meet your little sister. Her name is Nyssa"

This seems so familiar to me for some reason I just can't quite put my finger on it.

* * *

 **8 Years old**

It was my sister's second birthday today Ra's didn't celebrate most holidays but, I was able to get her something that wouldn't kill her a bracelet. It's basically a silver circle though. I gave her that in my free time. I was able to master the sword in months but Ra's wouldn't have it so he made me train for another year after that I was able to (almost) beat him in a duel. So he ended up changing the weapon I use into a scythe.

He told me, "You will use impractical weapons and make them practical."

I had also mastered the scythe but he still won't accept that I can master these weapons so quickly. I finished all my French English and Arabic and got to level 45. So I started learning Japanese and Panjabi which are common languages and open up lots of communication with other people all over the world.

 **8.5 Years Old**

Ra's let me move into a different weapon after I almost killed him with my scythe. He let me choose this time, and I chose the war hammer. It's a great blunt force weapon that can just smash people when all else fails. Another change was made to my schedule again the social interaction tutoring was switched to jailbreak classes. I feel like sometime soon Ra's will send me into the field. I just hope this time it is someone that deserves to die. I have been trying to avoid him ever since he killed Nyssa's mom. I never even met her mom but I could just tell that she didn't deserve to die. Maybe she did deserve to die, but not at the hands of her husband. Not with nobody that loved her to mourn. Even though it has been years I haven't forgotten what he did to her. Corey! That's what this reminds me of this exactly what happened to him! Dead in a cold dark building with nobody left to mourn his loss.

* * *

 **10 Years Old**

 **I think Ra's is preparing me for a field mission, he keeps bring up the geography of North America.**

 **/ 2 weeks later**

Well, I was right but, I have to do this alone it is supposed to be gathering information on one Ray Palmer. I don't know why but it must be important.

 **/ 1 Day later**

They left me at the boat terminal to Ivy Town. I haven't tried to use the speed force in ten years I can't wait to see how fast I can get there. I turned the speedforce on and went for a light jog. It took me less than half a second to get there. Ray Palmer of Ivy Town a professor at the university. I looked at the image and tried to look around but the people just wouldn't stop moving so I activated the speedforce and took it slowly around the entire facility and campus. I found this but he didn't look like much. I'm supposed to observe him? Then a status screen popped up, just like a game. Of course, I haven't been able to play many games this time around but I still remember what they are like.

 **Ray Palmer**

 **Level:40**

 **Titles: Scientist, The Atom, Docter Palmer**

 **Stats**

 **HEALTH:10,000**

 **MANA:40,000**

 **HP:50**

 **AGI:20**

 **END:30**

 **STR:25**

 **WIS:30**

 **INT:50**

 **CHA:30**

 **LCK:45**

 **Skills:?**

The Atom? I don't really know about him. Wait game stats? Is this what they meant by start game?

"Show Status," I said aloud.

Then I heard a whoosh and a blue text box popped up.

 **Solaris Shaytan Surea**

 **Level:32**

 **Title: Wareeth Al Ghul**

 **Stats**

 **Health:5,000**

 **Mana:35,000**

 **HP:15(+25)**

 **AGI:20(+75)**

 **END:20**

 **WIS:20**

 **INT:30**

 **CHA:20**

 **LCK:15**

 **Status Points:320**

 **Skills**

 **ACTIVE: Sprinting MAX, Swordsmanship MAX, Scythe Fighting MAX, Warhammer MAX, Bo Staff MAX, Observation Lv 10, Bokator MAX Jujitsu MAX, Krav Maga MAX**

 **PASSIVE: Running MAX, Speedforce Mastery Lv 10, Arabic MAX, English MAX, French MAX, Japanese MAX, Punjabi MAX, Chinese MAX, Mana Manipulation Lv. 1**

Huh, this is interesting. But I have only one question. How did I forget about this?!

 **New Skill Unlocked: Oblivious**

 **You cannot be affected by mental status conditions**

* * *

 **Sorry This chapter took so long to put out some family thing came up but I got it all taken care of.**

 **Also check out my friend Animaster666 he is writing a story set in the RWBYverse he helped me set up my first chapter**

 **So thanks for being patient.**


	3. Chapter 3

"What's going on here!" I hear a man exclaim in front of me.

I looked up and realized that I stopped in front of ray palmer. My target who wasn't supposed to know that I existed. Well, I could improvise that has worked before.

"Hey Dr. Palmer I was just looking for you," I said hesitantly.

"What is a kid like yourself doing here at the Ivy Town University shouldn't you be at home," He said leaning down to be at my eye level.

"Do you know Barry Allen?" I asked him

"No, I don't know who you are talking about," He said with a slight shift of his eyes

"Let me Rephrase that." I said with Iron in my voice this time, "I know you are the atom but, do you know the flash?"

"Who are you? Why would you make such ridiculous claims against me and Barry?" He asked defensively

"So you do know Barry Allen is what you're telling me, Otherwise why would you be using his first name instead of calling him Mr. Allen," I said triumphantly. "I could let this go and Not bring this information to the press or public if you do two things for me one keep this little bug with you at all times, I need it to actually do what I came here for, and two let me have unrestricted access to the University."

"You don't even have proof that I'm the Atom," he said still denying it

I sighed and shook my head "I could go to your house and find all the proof I need before you even notice I left,"

"Sure you could kid and-" he began

Yes I know about Ryan Choi too, I did my research you will probably make him be the next Atom should something happen to you, so tell me am I wrong?" I asked inquisitively.

He sighed and with a look of defeat he said, "No, that's it."

"Great," I said all joyful like now, "Let's go to the library I've been dying to check out a few books."

He looked concerned for me but shook his head and went into the university library. I looked around and stared in wonderment.

"Yep," I heard ray say behind me, "I had that same look when I first saw this place too. But, you won't be able to read anywhere near half of these books maybe not even one three-hundred-thousandth of these books before your parents start worrying about you… Your parents are still alive right?!" he asked seeming more worried now than ever.

"Kinda ones dead and the other … well, he isn't much of a parent anymore," I said Explaining to him, "but don't worry I'm not even expected to be here for the next two and a half months. So, I have four months to read these books plus another one that was meant to be used observing you. You fulfilled your end of the bargain I won't tell the people what I know." I told him

 **Two Months Later**

"Hey Dr. Palmer I finished reading those books," I told him.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha," He laughed, "you didn't read all of those books, I have been reading there for years and I haven't even read an eighth of those books."

"Dr. Palmer I haven't lied to you a single time I would imagine you would trust me by now. That isn't the important thing right now I need is directions to Central City." I said to him

"All right, All right," He said pointing in the general direction, "well you go south-east for about one-hundred sixty miles."

"Thanks, I'll stop by after about three months," I told him

Then before he could respond I took off that was when I realized I still have 320 stat points to spend. So I opened my status screen.

 **Solaris Shaytan Surea**

 **Level:32**

 **Title: Wareeth Al Ghul**

 **Stats**

 **Health:5,000**

 **Mana:35,000**

 **HP:30(+25)**

 **AGI:20(+75)**

 **END:20**

 **WIS:20**

 **INT:130**

 **CHA:170**

 **LCK:170**

 **Status Points:320**

 **Skills**

 **ACTIVE: Sprinting MAX, Swordsmanship MAX, Scythe Fighting MAX, Warhammer MAX, Bo Staff MAX, Observation Lv 10, Bokator MAX Jujitsu MAX, Krav Maga MAX, Crafting Lv. 2, Mana Arrow Lv 2**

 **PASSIVE: Running MAX, Speedforce Mastery Lv 10, Arabic MAX, English MAX, French MAX, Japanese MAX, Punjabi MAX, Chinese MAX, Mana Manipulation Lv. 5, Miscellaneous Knowledge Lv. 75, Speed Memorization MAX**

After reading all of the books in the Ivy Town University It increased my Intelligence stat By one hundred points! Which is Amazing, that is like just above Steven Hawking.

 **/ 1 Minute Later**

I had to run all over town to find Barry's house but this gamer ability apparently affects my mind to. I know this because this, was, THE, LAST, EFFING, HOUSE. That aside I knocked on his door and waited for about half a minute for him to open the door.

I then said to him "I know who you are Barry. You're the —" then I passed out.

I woke up in a small laboratory looking place. It was kind of merged with an apartment which I thought was pretty weird but, all my info on his lifestyle comes from the show on the CW. So this must be like the comics or is it, the title of Ra's al Ghul isn't a title in the comics he's just a person so is this just a merge of the two.

"So you're finally awake," I heard Barry say to me "you were talking really fast about how I was something or, someone then you passed out in front of my apartment."

"Yeah I know that you're the flash," I said to him

"Oh you're that guy Ray told me about," he shook his head and chuckled a bit, "the Ivy Town gratuite extorted by a kid."

"I may look ten but I have as much experience as a twenty-six-year-old," I said to him, "and another thing I could prove that you are the flash if you give me that ring."

 **Skill Unlocked Speed Talking**

 **Hey, guys, I am releasing this to make up for that month after this I will try to release chapters every two-three weeks. Also i would like to see more criticism in the comments to help me fix problems and such.**


End file.
